


Ties That Bind

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a wicked mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

Napoleon froze. The hair on his neck was at attention and he knew from experience not to ignore their warning. His eyes hadn’t fully adjusted to the darkness but he was certain he could make out a figure to his right. Silently counting to ten, Napoleon made his move barreling into the man and pinning him to the ground in one swift move.

“Get off me you blockhead!”

Reaching up with one hand, Napoleon turned on the light but didn’t relinquish his captive. “Illya, what do you think you’re doing skulking around my apartment in the dark?” When no reply was forthcoming, Napoleon sighed. “I’m not letting you up until you give me a satisfactory answer.”

Illya scowled. “Then you will be late for your dinner date.”

“What date?”

“Do not try that innocent look with me. Your date with that new girl in communications. That peroxide blonde with the lisp.”

“Ah, Michelle.” Looking down at his partner, Napoleon smiled leaning down to gently kiss Illya’s forehead. Nuzzling his ear, Napoleon whispered, “I don’t have a date with a peroxide blonde. The only blond I’m interested in is all natural.”

Squirming to get free from his partners seductive torture Illya rasped, “Then why did Mark tell me…” Illya froze. He was caught. Blushing, he looked up at those mesmerizing brown eyes. “I can’t believe I fell for that.” Seeing the glint of humor in his partner’s eyes, the realization dawned. “You set me up!”

Laughing Napoleon rolled off Illya, lying on the floor. Illya straddled Napoleon’s torso looking into the giggling visage below him. “You’re a rat, you know that?”

“Yes, but you love me anyway.” Before Illya could retort, Napoleon pulled him into a gentle kiss. “When will you believe there is no one else?”

Sighing, Illya sheepishly looked into his lovers eyes. “It is difficult for me. Your reputation is… larger than life.”

“That’s all in the past. What were you planning anyway?” Blushing, Illya pulled a dark red tie from his pocket and gave it to Napoleon. “You gave me this on Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes. I… I didn’t want you wearing it on your date with her.”

It was Napoleon’s turn to blush. He thought he would be the one to catch Illya in his little trap to make him jealous but Napoleon realized it was he who was the one who was well and truly caught.


End file.
